The Boy Who Overcame Time
by del-kaidin
Summary: The Shikon Jewel has been reassembled. Kagome is suprised by a visitor while in the park. Any more will give away the story. I'm horrible at summaries just read and enjoy.PG for some possible Future stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Over Came Time Chapter 1 

Silently he watched. Over the years he had learned patience. As his fingers ran over the beads of his necklace he thought of his youth and how he would have enjoyed telling the young man with her to keep his hands off her. As the warm summer breeze brought her scent to him he smiled. He watched as she said something to the young man and as he walked away. He hadn't used his full speed in years but it felt good to leap the distance to land silently behind her.   
  
"Hey Kagome. How ya doin'?"   
  
"I...I...Inu Yasha?" Kagome was surprised to see him, it had been years since she had returned for the last time from the feudal era. Time slowed for her as she stared at the half demon in front of her. He looked older than she remembered, his silver white hair was pulled back in a long ponytail, his tight black jeans emphasizing the strength of his legs, the red sweater reminiscent of his fire rat shirt he had always worn in the past. "How? When?" She asked climbing over the bench she had been sitting on. She didn't care that it wasn't lady like. She didn't care that other visits to the park were watching. All she knew was she needed to be in his arms.   
  
With a low chuckle he welcomed her into his embrace. "How and when doesn't matter now. We'll talk about that later." He whispered into her ear holding her tightly.   
  
"Excuse me sir. But would you mind releasing my fiancé."   
  
Kagome stiffened at Hojo's voice and the tension she felt in Inu Yasha's body as he lifted his head.   
  
"Is this true Kagome?" The hurt in Inu Yasha's eyes tore at her heart. She understood only to well the pain he was feeling. She had felt it every time he had talked about Kikyou. She reached up to caress his cheek her smile reassuring him. Still in his arms she turned to face Hojo.   
  
"Hojo I never said I would marry you. I only said I would think about it."   
  
"How dare you. I've waited for you all through school. Through all your mysterious illnesses" Kagome had never seen this side of Hojo. She could tell he was angry and he was beginning to scare her. Until she felt the low growl building in Inu Yasha's chest.   
  
"I think you should leave."   
  
"Hojo, I promise I'll call you tomorrow. Please I need to ...."   
  
"No. We will settle this now."   
  
Hojo never really saw Inu Yasha move. One instant Kagome was between them, the next she was to one side and he was several inches off the ground, held by one arm. "Boy, you will leave now. Or I will be happy to assist you in leaving. She said she would contact you. Now will you leave or do you wish assistance?"   
  
Hojo stared down at the man holding him and was amazed. Who ever this guy was he was fast, and strong. The arm holding him wasn't shaking at all. But what really penetrated his mind was his yellow eyes watching his every move and the low growl coming from him. For the first time since seeing Kagome in a strangers arms Hojo's sanity returned. "I think I will be waiting for your call, Kagome."   
  
"Good choice." Inu Yasha opened his hand letting Hojo fall to the ground. "Come on Kagome. We've got a lot of catching up to do."   
  
  
  
Reviews and comments welcomed. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 2  
  
As they walked out of the park Kagome was amazed at the control Inu Yasha had during their encounter with Hojo. No screaming, no threatening just a serene confidence. Nothing like she expected from the half demon she had known back in the feudal era. It was more what she would have expected from Sesshoumaru, his older brother. But she had a feeling there were a lot of things that had changed since she'd last seen him.   
  
Inu Yasha was just as lost in thought. He didn't know how he was going to tell her all the things he needed to. 'Kagome was always beautiful. There are just so many things I should have told you then, maybe then I wouldn't have been alone so long. Sango was right, I was an idiot not to tell her how I felt. Just please Kagome, still love me."   
  
As she watched a sadness crossed his face. Inu Yasha always thought he was good at hiding his feelings, but she alwaysknew. "How long have you been in this time?" She asked.   
  
"Awhile." He answered sadly.   
  
Once again they fell into a comfortable silence. No words were needed right now, they were both enjoying each others company. At some point he reached out for her hand, with no words she took his, and they walked hand in hand.   
  
Finally he was the one to break the silence, "I'm kinda hungry, where would you like to eat? We can catch up over lunch."   
  
"I guess we should go back to my house. If you're hungry, I can cook some noodles."   
  
"No, Kagome. I meant where would you like to eat. I don't want you to cook, there is just too much catching up to do. So pick a place."   
  
"Inu Yasha I don't have any money." She was surprised when he laughed. She'd never heard him laugh, not in all the years it had taken to complete the jewel. "What are you laughing at?"   
  
"I didn't say you were going to pay, silly. Damn, I told them not to call me today. Excuse me." Her surprise went to amazement as he calmly reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a cell phone. "Yeah..... I told you not to call today..... Yeah..... Yeah..... Ok...... No.... No.... Look I'll take care of it tomorrow. I'm really kinda busy right now. What? ... No... Ok.... You too. Bye."   
  
"Um Inu Yasha? Exactly how long have you been in this time?"   
  
"I had to wait for you to catch up."   
  
"What do you mean 'Catch Up'?"   
  
"Be born. Grow Up. The well sealed after you came back here."   
  
Reviews and Comments Welcome! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter3  
  
"Be born. Grow up. The well sealed after you came back here" Inu Yasha watched as Kagome's eyes widened in shock, then flutter close. "Kagome!" He caught her before she fell. Moving to a nearby bench he sat, holding her unconscious form gently.   
  
'Real subtle, stupid' he berated himself. Unconsciously his hand caressed her hair, 'Just walk up and dump it on her. Hey Kagome, Let's get some lunch. By the way I've been waiting a thousand years. Like it wasn't enough of a shock to see you. It would serve you right if she didn't want anything to do with you. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke to his concious. 'OK damage done, now how do I fix this? Come on idjit think it's not like you haven't had enough time to plan this.' His memories drifted back to the first day he knew he'd have to wait.   
  


**-----------**

  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME!!! Where are you?!" Inu Yasha shouted as he returned to the village.   
  
"She's gone Inu Yasha."   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE???" His attention riveted on the former demon exterminator. Sitting calmly with Kirara in her lap.   
  
"She went back through the well. You had gone to see Kikyou. She thought you weren't coming back. To be honest so did Miroku and I. You always seemed to choose Kikyou over Kagome."   
  
"I had to say good bye. That's all." He sprinted through the forest to the well. 'She'll be surprised to see me.' he thought as he leaped into the well. "OW! WHAT??? NO!!! IT CAN'T BE! STUPID WELL LET ME THROUGH!!!!!"   
  
"I see the well has sealed. I guess you will just have to forget her."   
  
"NO WAY, SANGO. I'll find a way to get to her even if it takes a thousand years!"   
  


**---------**

  
  
'What happened?' Kagome thought as her eyes fluttered open. "Be born. Grow Up. The well sealed after you came back here." That was what he'd said. He'd waited all those years. She now the jeans, the sweater, the cell phone it all made sense. 'Inu Yasha, does this - could this possibly mean that you love me. Or is it just a case of Kikyou died and since you were still alive you decided to look me up.' She shook her head 'Don't be so harsh you don't know his side.'   
  
The small motion brought him out of his memories "You're awake. I'm sorry. That was extremely rude to just blurt that out."   
  
'WHAT!! He's apologizing. Ok now I'm really confused.'   
  
"Would you still like to get something to eat? Or would you prefer somewhere private so we can talk?"   
  
"Lunch would be great. Since you're paying how about La Rochelle?"   
  
"Great, love that place. But before we go, I have a couple of questions I need you to answer. OK?"   
  
"Ummm sure."   
  
"Ok first one. Can you forgive me for never telling you before that all I felt for Kikyou was an obligation to protect her and to avenge her death? There was so much I should have told you then. I was stupid I always thought you knew and didn't realize you needed to hear it."   
  
Her heart soared, it was the closest he had ever come to saying he loved her. Not trusting her voice she nodded.   
  
"Thank you. Second" He cleared his throat and continued "may I kiss you?"   
  
She almost didn't hear the question as his voice dropped to a whisper. In answer she pulled him to her and kissed him.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"I still can't believe you dumped Hojo." Eri said from her spot by the window.   
  
Kagome just shrugged. Her room mates just didn't understand. How could Hojo hope to compare with someone who waited a thousand years for you. It had only been one week since Inu Yasha had shown up at the park. Her call to Hojo the following day hadn't gone well at all. She hadn't told Inu Yasha but Hojo had frightened her the way he had been going on. She had finally had to hang up on him. He had tried to call several times since then, if you call once an hour on the hour several.   
  
"Oh my god he's gorgeous." Eri's attention was riveted to something outside.   
  
"Who? Where?" Ayume and Yuka asked almost in unison rushing towards the window.   
  
"The guy in the black leather by that silver motorcycle." Eri pointed.   
  
"Ok mine!" They all said.   
  
Kagome smirked and went to look out the window, she had a feeling she knew who they were looking at. Sure enough there was Inu Yasha standing by a motorcycle with helmet in hand. She tapped the glass and he instantly turned and looked up, a smile lit his face as he waved to her. "No girls, to quote a song from a really campy old movie, the boy is mine." She turned and grabbed the yellow backpack. "Gotta go, see you Sunday night."   
  
"Hold it girl." All three left the window to surround her. "You aren't going anywhere till you tell us the whole story of how you met Mr. Drop Dead Gorgeous, and if he has a brother."   
  
"No time. Tell you all about it Sunday Night." She shouldered her way past them and opened the door. There he stood, black jeans that looked poured on, black tank top emphasizing every muscle in his chest, the black leather jacket was almost too much. His silver hair pulled back in the ever present ponytail. "It hides the ears better." He had told her. Her eyes drank him in. 'God' she thought 'he should have worn black more often.' "I'm ready."   
  
"Great, let's get going. Here let me carry that." He took the backpack from her and threw it over his shoulder.   
  
"Ummm Kagome aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Eri called sweetly.   
  
"Eri, Ayume, and Yuka this is Miroku." She would never get use to introducing him as Miroku but he had insisted, and even shown her his drivers license to prove he was using the monks name. "Miroku this is Eri, Ayume and Yuka."   
  
"Nice to meet you ladies." Pleasantries over he turned back to Kagome, "Shall we..."   
  
"Miroku, why don't you sit down and visit for a while." Ayume purred at him as she led him away from Kagome and into the apartment.   
  
"Yes, we don't know a thing about you." Yuka said taking the backpack from his hand, handing it back to Kagome.   
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome his eyes begging for rescue. She didn't disappoint him. She looped her arm through his and steered him back towards the door. "Bye roomies see ya Sunday." She called shutting the door behind them.   
  
"Thanks. I didn't want to be rude or anything. So you ready to go?"   
  
"Sure am. So where are we going."   
  
"Well first I thought you might like to visit Sango and Miroku's graves. Then maybe do a little trip down memory lane. Sound good to you?"   
  
"Sure does."   
  
"Besides I think we need to get out of town. Hojo has been following you and I can't exactly protect you in Tokyo. I want him out in the open where I can face him on my terms."   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 5   
  
As they reached the top of the hill, Inu Yasha stopped the bike. His hand moved to rest on hers that had been wrapped around his waist. "We're here." He said softly.   
  
"This place it looks familiar."   
  
"It should, it's Sango's old village. Come on I'll show you their graves." He lead her to a small shrine, she could tell that it was well maintained. Even though it was very old there were no chips, or scratches in the mortar. "Sango, I brought Kagome to visit, as I promised." he whispered as he brushed off the few leaves on the top. "Kagome, I'll let you have a few moments with them." Silently he walked away, pausing at the motorcycle to grab his bag.   
  
Kagome knelt before the shrine and began to cry. She had always known that her friends from the Feudal Era were dead in this time, but seeing their graves made it all to real. It had been easy to convince herself that they just lived in another province so she wouldn't have to face their deaths. She wasn't sure how long she sat there when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned towards the steps "Inu Yasha?" Gone were the modern clothes and the ponytail there he stood the way she had always known him fire rat hotori, enchanted bead necklace and his beautiful silver hair flowing down his back and at his side the Tetsaiga.   
  
"I need to tell you a story." He said. He didn't move toward her just stopped ten feet from her with the sunset behind him standing with his arms crossed in front of him. "Over a thousand years ago I met a girl, her name was Kikyou. I thought for a long time that she was the only girl for me. Then we were pitted against each other by a demon named Naroku. Would you let me finish, please." He stopped her before she could say anything, "I ended up pinned to a tree for fifty years. Then another girl came and released me, you" he smiled at her. "When Miroku told us the story of how Naraku had killed a priestess I knew that I had to avenge her death. I even thought for a while I might still be in love with her. Then I realized that she was a poor substitute for you. You, Kagome, are the only one besides my mother who was always beside me, or cried for me.   
  
After you purified the jewel, I left. Not to, as Sango later explained you thought, give the jewel to Kikyou, but to tell her good-bye. I came back and you were gone and the well was sealed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I made the journey here. I made a request of Midoriko and she granted it." He tossed her the Shikon Jewel. "You were the one to make the wish. I will always be near you. I will always protect you." He took a deep breath. "Kikyou wanted me to use the Shikon Jewel to become human. I thought at one time I wanted to be all demon. Now all I want is to be what you want and need me to be."   
  
Tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as he finished. As she opened her mouth to answer him a single gunshot rang out. She gasped as Inu Yasha looked at the small hole in his chest and fell forward his black hair fanning out around him. She stumbled towards him, desperate to reach him. As she was about to reach him a hand grabbed her and pulled her away.   
  
**"HOJO?" **   
  
"Yes. It's me. How could you? This guy just shows up and you DUMP me? Then you go off with him? You're mine! We're going back to Tokyo now."   
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 6   
  
It had been hours since Hojo had forced into his car. She only half listened to his ranting. Over and over she heard Inu Yasha "Now all I want is to be what you want and need me to be." then the crack of a gunshot and his falling forward, his black hair.... THAT was it, his black hair, she looked out the window of the car and saw for the first time that there was no moon. Inu Yasha was at his weakest. Fresh tears rolled down her face.   
  
"Stop crying. You are mine, and always will be. I did some investigation on this Miroku Yasha. Yea he has money, did you know that he and his brother own half of Tokyo? No one knows where they came from, they've just always been there."   
  
A warmth filled her hand. The Shikon No Tama. She hadn't dropped it. The warmth filled her she felt the strength of who she was, the girl who had defeated Naroku, who had stared down Sesshomaru, and the girl who when this was through would be Inu Yasha's wife. She sat straighter in the car seat and looked towards the east the sun was beginning to rise. If he had lived through the night she knew Inu Yasha would be on his way to rescue her. She looked at the boy, now she understood why Inu Yasha had always called him boy, who had shot him and kidnapped her. When she spoke her voice was full of hatred and venom. "I am not nor was I ever or will I **EVER** be yours. You do not own me. **NO ONE** makes decisions for me. And I refuse to be frightened by a little boy, even if he does have a pistol." Kagome wiped away the last of her tears. She was finished. Finished being scared. Finished being a victim. From his seat beside her, Hojo's arm swung slapping her in the face. "So now you show your true colors. You can't control so you hit? Feh." She calmly rolled down the window and spat blood. "Oh dear you caused me to bleed, do you know what Inu Yasha will do to you now?"   
  
**"WHO THE HELL IS INU YASHA??"**   
  
"Oh I apologize. You know him as Miroku Yasha." She smiled even as she winced from the pain in her lip where her teeth had cut her lip from his slap. "Since you investigated him, would you like to know the truth about him? Inu Yasha's mother was a beautiful princess of the Imperial Court of Japan, his father the demon lord of the Western lands. He is there only child. He does have an older brother, Sesshomaru who is full demon. I met him when I fell through the hidden well at my families shrine. Oh he hated me at first, because I looked so like his first love. But slowly over the years he softened. We had a mission to complete. Did you honestly believe my grandfather's stories? Do I look sickly?" she chuckled. "When the mission was completed, he left - not for the reason I thought - but I came home. He wasn't able to follow so he had to wait. Wait for me to be born, wait for me to grow up, wait for me to finish what for him was already finished." She turned her head to look at Hojo and sneered, "He has waited a thousand years for my answer and you shot him."   
  
Even through his jealous rage, Hojo became worried that Kagome was unbalanced. Yet she continued. "You shot him, and on the one night it could actually hurt him. And you think I would ever consider being yours? I am the Protector of the Shikon No Tama, I am the mate of Lord Inu Yasha and you will release me now." As she touched the dashboard of his Toyota a spark leaped from her fingers, the cars engine sputtered and died. When the car stopped she calmly stepped out and started walking back the way they had come, she knew he was coming she felt his presence on the morning air.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

**The Boy Who Overcame Time**  
Chapter 7   
  
A groan escaped his lips as he rose from the ground. 'Huh? What happened?' Inu Yasha stood rubbing his chest and trying to take a deep breath. Then his hand brushed something hard and metallic, grasping it with his fingers he raised it to get a better look. He blinked his eyes slowly to focus them. 'A bullet?' Then it all came rushing back. His saying "Now all I want is to be what you want and need me to be." Kagome's tears. The crack of the gunshot. Where was she? How long had he been out. "KAG... umph." He doubled over from the pain in his chest. 'Let me try that again.' "Kagome?" 'She wouldn't have left.' He looked at the ground and began to use his hard learned tracking skills.   
  
He studied the ground for a long time, following the two pairs of footprints. Whoever had taken her had had a fight on his hands. Kagome had obviously struggled to get to him. Behind his motorcycle the footprints stopped, and tire tracks led off the property. Leaning heavily on the motorcycle he opened the storage compartment and pulled out his cell phone. While he waited for it to find a signal he checked the clock on the face 1:25 AM. 'OK I was out a while. As soon as it had a signal he hit speed dial. 'Come On, I know you're there' Finally the other line was picked up.   
  
"Inu Yasha, why are you calling me at 1:30 in the morning?" His brothers voice answered.   
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru. Look I'm at the property. I need to borrow your Jag."   
  
"Inu Yasha, how many times must I..."   
  
"Look I've been shot, Kagome's been kidnapped and unless you hadn't noticed its the new moon. Now can I borrow your damn car or not?"   
  
"Shot? Inu Yasha who?"   
  
"I don't know for sure but if I had to guess Hojo Takeda. I've got to go after them, but I brought my bike. Can I use your damn car or not?" He was beginning to get frustrated.   
  
"Certainly brother. Do you think he would be heading to Tokyo?"   
  
"Thanks. Yea, I'm pretty sure that's the way he'd go." He started towards the garage.   
  
"So how do you want to handle this?"   
  
"Well considering it will most likely be sunrise before I can catch them, I'll handle it." Inu Yasha opened the door of the black Jag convertible sitting there.   
  
"Understood, brother. Good hunting. I will still inform the police."   
  
"Thanks again. I owe you." Hanging up the phone, he started the engine and floored it, the wheels span on the concrete floor of the garage seeking traction then propelled the car forward.   
  
The black jag raced along the highway, passing the few cars it came upon as if they were standing still. Inu Yasha figured they had maybe a six hour lead on him. Around 5:00 he felt a strange strength, it wasn't sunrise which was near it was something else, a warmth similar to when he held Kagome in his arms. As the sun began to peek over the horizon the smell of Kagome's blood reached him. Inu Yasha's anger knew no bounds. As the sun rose above the horizon he felt his demon half return, in over a thousand years he had never been as glad to feel his nails grow, his fangs sharpen and his ears twitched as they caught her voice on the morning air. The car's engine sputtered as it ran out of gas. He pulled the car over to the shoulder and took to the treetops.   
  
He saw her, she was out of the car walking back towards him. She's alive. Even from the distance he was, he felt her power. Hojo was behind her a small pistol in his hand. Inu Yasha drew the Tetsaiga and landed between them slicing through the pistol. "Shoot me will you boy."   
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled spinning back around.   
  
"Stay back, Kagome. This bastard is about to pay." He felt her as she reached his back. Her hand gently touched his shoulder.   
  
"Yes, he is. But not by your hand."   
  
"Huh?" Both males said.   
  
Kagome walked to the now defenseless Hojo. Her hand flew striking him across the face. As he reached up to rub his cheek, she kicked catching him in the crotch. As he fell to the ground she kicked him again this time in the chest. She watched as he doubled up in a ball with pain. In the distance sirens could be heard. "Hide, I don't want to have to explain you to the police." She said to Inu Yasha indicating the ears and Tetsaiga with her eyes. He nodded and leapt to a tree top. As she waited for the police, she made sure Hojo stayed down with several more well placed kicks. Once assured that she had things well under control he returned to the Jag.   
  
"You all right miss? We got a call from a Kenji Yasha, about a shooting and kidnapping."   
  
"Yes sir, he shoot my fiance and kidnapped me. I'm willing to make a statement but first I need to...." Her voice trailed off. As Inu Yasha drove up in the Jag. He'd changed into a pair of jeans, and his hair was back in the familiar pony tail, but still had the fire rat shirt on.   
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, hoping she would act as if he just arrived. Luckily she did.   
  
"Miroku." She ran to him as if he hadn't just been there moments before.   
  
"Kagome, I'm suppose to protect you." Inu Yasha said softly into her ear. Even the small amount of anger he tried to place in his words couldn't hide the pride he had in the girl in his arms.   
  
"No." She whispered against his neck, "We are suppose to protect each other." Then loud enough for the police to hear. "You're alive!"   
  
"I assume, sir, that you were the shooting victim?" At Inu Yasha's nod the officer continued. "I'd like you folks to come to the station and make a full report if you don't mind."   
  
"We'll meet you there. I know where the station is." Inu Yasha said steering Kagome towards the Jag. "Is there a gas station nearby? I'm running on fumes."   
  
As he closed the door to the passenger side of the car he kissed her softly on the forehead. Then walked around and got in.   
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far, there are about 3 chapters left, just tieing up some loose ends. Next Chapter is the heart to heart between Kagome & Inu Yasha.   
  
The reason Kagome handles Hojo in this chapter is I wanted to show as she said "We are suppose to protect each other."   
  
Looking forward to your comments as always.  
  
Don't forget to check out Writer's Studio Hijinks, it's just my daily writing, when I'm not working on a story. But they are cute.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 8   
  
Kagome stood looking out the full plate glass window of Inu Yasha's townhouse looking at Tokyo, lightly rubbing her upper arm. The police reports were filed and Hojo now sat in jail awaiting trial for attempted murder and kidnapping. She and Inu Yasha had not spoken since leaving the police station hours ago. They had communicated most needs with out words. Mostly they had each been wrapped within their own thoughts. They had dozed some on the couch, 'That had been nice' she thought. Remembering awakening with her head resting on his shoulder, his silver hair mixing with hers. She turned her head to look at him sleeping, 'He always looks so peaceful when he's asleep. All the cares and worries gone.' She smiled to herself, thinking how much she missed sleeping in the treetops with him. Realizing she was starving, Kagome tip toed out of the den.   
  
Inu Yasha's eyes flew open the moment she left the room. He sniffed the air and caught her scent, his ears twitched and caught the sound of her opening the refrigerator. He stood and stretched then padded softly to the kitchen. "Kagome" she flinched at the sound of his voice, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm gonna hop in the shower. You probably want one to. I'll show you the shower in the guest room."   
  
"Thanks." She followed him down the hall, it wasn't what she wanted to hear or do. She wanted, no needed to tell him, what her wish was, how she felt about him. He opened the third door on the left and motioned for her to go in. She was amazed, the room was decorated with all the expensive things she loved but had never been able to afford.   
  
"The bathrooms right here." He said opening the door on the right. "There are clothes in the closet, that should fit. Just let me grab a quick shower. Then we can stay here and talk or go out and get something, you're choice." He smiled softly at her and turned to leave.   
  
"Inu Yasha?" he turned back to look at her. They stood staring at each other the awkward silence growing. He watched as the tears welled in her eyes, he crossed the room quickly and took her in his arms.   
  
"Kagome. please don't cry." He whispered gently to her.   
  
"You could have died." her fears for him finally being given voice, broke through the wall she had been erecting around herself. "You could have died, and I never told you, never answered. I don't ever want you to change, If I wanted a human boy I'd have been with him." He heard the venom in her voice and knew she would never say the name of Hojo Takeda again. "I want you, half demon, silver hair, fangs, claws, and all. Inu Yasha I love you."   
  
"I know." He said gently wiping the tears from her face with one clawed finger, "I felt your answer. When I was driving this morning, before the sun rose I felt you. I can only guess it was when you admitted your feelings to yourself, and accepted me as your mate." He gently lifted her into his arms and sat with her on the bed. Gently he lifted her chin, so that he could look in her eyes. "I am. You know."   
  
"You are what?"   
  
"Yours." He bent his head and kissed her. Softly at first, then as her lips parted he showed her with his kiss, his passion. He gently nipped at her lower lip as he broke the kiss and took a deep ragged breath. "Tell me now," he softly growled "Do you wish to continue this or do you wish a shower and food?"   
  
"This" She answered raising her lips to his once again.   
  
"Thank God!" She laughed at him as he fell backwards with her still in his arms onto the bed.   
  
  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha married shortly afterwards. Kagome still found it funny her friends were fighting over her brother-in-law. Hojo Takeda had never been tried for the shooting or kidnapping, but he was placed in a mental hospital. Nothing would dissuade him from his "delusions" of a demon with silver hair, claws, fangs and huge sword jumping out of a tree.   
  
  
Just the Epilogue to go. Stay tuned. 


	9. Epilogue

The Boy Who Overcame Time  
Chapter 9  
Nine Months Later   
  
Sesshomaru watched the black haired man pace the hospital waiting room, 'Luckily' he thought 'my brothers whelp decided to make his entrance on the new moon.' He could hear Inu Yasha's human mate's cries of pain and smell the blood. He looked at his watch, 'It is early yet. I still have time to make my monthly visit to the mental hospital.' He smiled at the thought of the fear that foolish mortal showed. He had been surprised when his human sister-in-law had approached him to as she put it "Never let him forget that he attacked Inu Yasha and I. I promised Inu Yasha that Hojo would pay but not by his hand, but I don't have fangs, claws and silver white hair." Sesshomaru actually enjoyed his trips even if he did have to wear a red kimono.   
  
"What are smirking at?" Inu Yasha demanded of his brother.   
  
"Why you little brother." He picked up a copy of The Wall Street Journal as Inu Yasha's in-laws entered.   
  
"Well? Any news?" Mrs. Higurashi asked walking over to hug Inu Yasha. She lifted a lock of black hair and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Inu Yasha just shrugged, he'd get Kagome to explain later. "No, nothing yet."   
  
"Mr. Yasha?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Your wife and son are doing fine, the doctor will be out in just a moment to speak with you."   
  
A short time later the doctor appeared. "Inu....er um Miroku," Shippo pulled his mask down and smiled "Kagome and your son are both doing fine. He's a perfectly normal little boy, he even has his fathers ears."   
  
"My ears huh?" Inu Yasha smiled, it was that happy goofy smile that only new fathers get.   
  
  
  
Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate all your comments as they make me a better writer.   
  
Special thanks to: Jace, Atlas-86, and Priest - you three inspired me to write more and I think in someways better as the story progressed. 


	10. Reasons

Hi.  
I thought I'd take a minute and explain why I said the this story "The Boy Who Overcame Time" states that Inu Yasha waited 1000 years for Kagome. There are actually two.   
1. World Book Encyclopedia ancient version  
2. A Song. It's by Clannad and just seemed to fit the story - which is the reason you can fuss if you want it's staying 1000 years in my Inu Yasha world.....   


**I Will Find You**  
  
Hope is your survival  
A captive path I lead  
  
Chorus 1:  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a long, long time  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years  
Nachgochema anetaha  
Anachemowagan  
  
Chorus 2:  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
In a place with no frontiers  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
If it takes a thousand years  
Hale wú yu ga i sv  
Do na dio sv i  
Wi ja lo sv  
Ha le wú yu  
Do na dlo sv  
(Chorus 1 & 2)  
  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  
No matter where you go  
No matter where you go  
I will find you  


  
Hope you enjoyed the story. 


End file.
